


Stained Hands

by Music_compass



Series: Kuroko no Basket~Fanfics~Kuroko no Harem [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_compass/pseuds/Music_compass
Summary: Kuroko likes Carrot Man oh boi-- But, he's unaware of the signs that Takao likes him, and this gets confusing. Really, he's so unaware, it hurts. Takao knows everything, Kuroko doesn't know jack-shIT and it really bothers both the Hawk and the Carrot, plus two other GoM characters to come later.No, I'm not finished with "Reflections By the Riverbend" but, I will most likely finish this story first, myahaha~~~(This work is cancelled.)





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko gets hurt again, and everyone is worried, especially Midorima and Takao. Literally all there is to it. *shrugs* What more is there to say, everyone loves Kuroko. danCES MANIACALLY-- Actually, I've started shipping Takao+Kuroko, so, there's slight moments in here with that ship, lmaooooo~~~

_"You can do it."_

A voice called in the head of the small teen as he lay in his bed, hands resting on his stomach. It was Teppei's, cheering him on, for attempting to confess his feeling to the one he likes the next day. He sighed, his breath visible, even in the midnight light. His icy eyes stared at the bland, white ceiling. The cold didn't bother him. February was a fast month, he didn't care. 

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." He whispered. "And Seirin's game against Shuutoku." His shaking hands covered his slightly rosy complexion. "Will I make it to tomorrow...?" He asked himself, and stepped out of bed, the cold hardwood tickling his small feet.

His heart sped up every time he thought of his friend on the opposing team. His flowing, olive-colored hair every time he ran, his crass face whenever someone tried to even breathe in his vicinity, his expression of confusion whenever he took off his sweaty glasses to wipe them on the soft jersey... The smaller shook his head. "Keep calm, Tetsuya." He let out a shaky breath, and turned back to his window, now reflecting snow from the silent outside.

.   .   .

"Kuroko!" The black-haired hawk screeched and tackled the glacier-like boy, toppling both to the floor. The hawk smiled and let out an adorable laugh, that Tetsuya would remember. He chuckled back, unlike the usual blank-staring warning. His freezing hands patted the taller's back, earning a shiver from him. "Jeez, you're freezing!" He exclaimed, and sat up straight, now sitting back on the cold, tile floor of Shuutoku's hallways. 

Tetsuya attempted to stand, but his slight efforts were stopped by the hawk, towering over the shorter, who was barely on his knees. The hawk's burning hands were enveloping the cold, frozen one's of the latter. 

"I'm not Shin-chan," Kazunari started, and flashed Tetsuya a smug expression, "but I hope this helps." Tetsuya's slow paced pulse sped up, confused and worried that his covers were blown. 

"How--" He asked, afraid. The raven haired boy laughed, but tightened his grip. His eyes were a bit menacing, but, they looked as if they were saying something along the lines of 'Don't worry, you're safe'. 

"I've known the second I set eyes on you. I bet Shin-chan likes you back, hm?" He shrugged, and let go, the shadow's hand phasing back to becoming cold. "I'll let you think about it. Hurry, though, the game's gonna start." He sighed and walked off, a melancholy expression forming on his face, looking defeated, but still managing a smile. 

Back at the hallways, Tetsuya was seemingly pacing around, vigorously trying to warm his hands back up. "I do... I do like Midorima-kun." He whispered, and looked around, wary and a bit paranoid of anyone hearing him. Unfortunately, the one he wanted to see the least was right by the gymnasium doors, the closest to Tetsuya. He was taking a small break after practicing his shooting for at least thirty minutes.

Shintarou's hands were placed over his head to help his breathing, tired. He overheard the speech his friend was giving himself, and slightly peeked out from the door frame. He wanted to wish the smaller boy good luck, but decided not to after what he heard, and, instead, he ran over to huddle with his teammates. Though, nothing would ever be able to get what the shadow said out of his mind. Not even the game, which caused him to miss shots.

_"It's too much of a 'like' feeling... I think I love him."_

His hands ran through his hair, as he anxiously sat on the bench. His racing heart wouldn't stop, and that didn't help his thinking. "Why didn't he tell me--" He tried to ask himself, but was cut short a bit by the loudness of the cries of the members of Seirin. 

"Kuroko!" They all screamed, making the green-haired male run over to the opposing team. He scowled as soon as he saw who was holding the shadow's limp body. He wanted to punch his partner for merely touching the boy, but, he figured that it'd be too possessive of him. _He didn't even know where he got the urge from._ "Takao!" He yelled, and knelt down next to the hawk, who was nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry." Kazunari whispered, and picked up the featherweight, planning to carry the fallen member to the school clinic. His face came dangerously close to the glacier's, earning a flinch from the tallest first-year. "I'll go alone, this is my responsibility." The hawk whispered to Shintarou, knowing what the taller would say, just by looking into his eyes. 

As Kazunari left, Shintarou's heart started to break, but, he didn't know why he felt like it was his fault.  _What did Kazunari even do?_ He placed his left hand over his chest, and gripped the fabric resting on his skin, in that area. The pain was worse when he heard that Tetsuya suffered from a possible concussion,  _like he did in Teikou, many times._ He shook his head. "Back to the game, Shintarou." He whispered to himself, the thought of losing Tetsuya to a coma fell over him, making him feel sick. 

 _Why do I feel so much connection to him..._ He thought, and placed a hand over his stomach.  

As Shintarou excused himself to use the bathroom, he overheard another conversation of someone with themselves, earning no response back, and a slight sniffling was heard. It was his partner, Kazunari's voice. The olive-haired male covered his mouth, and stayed by the bathroom wall, panicking a bit as he heard what was being said. Even Kazunari's usual, sharp tone was filed off to be a soft, weeping cry. 

"If I wasn't standing there, maybe Shin-chan wouldn't be so upset at me, right?" He whispered, as he held the shadow's still-freezing hand as it twitched a bit. The hawk-eye slowly intertwined his fingers with the resting latter's as he spoke, burying his head in the school's bed blankets. 

"Please, I apologized, didn't I? What more can I do, now?!" His voice echoed through the halls, sounding like dropping shards of glass against cold, hard floors, giving the sick-feeling male a bit of a shiver.

Kazunari let his hands fleet away from the glacier's, and stood up. "Today's the worst Valentine's Day ever, huh?" He laughed. "I'll make sure this game is decided." He wiped his face, and ruffled Tetsuya's icy-blue hair. 

Shintarou's heart clogged up in his throat, making breathing a bit of a task. His mouth filled up with the feeling of salty spit, and swallowing it didn't help his feeling. He slid down the outside of the bathroom wall, making a loud thud, and his suffering visible.

"Shin-chan?"

The hawk's voice echoed, as his figure towered over another student's, once more. His eyes hidden from the dark shadow of the dimly lit area near the clinic and bathrooms make it difficult to see his expression. "What're you doing here?" His voice was nowhere back to normal, and, in turn, was a bit hoarse. "We have a game to win."


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

Y'all, I'm finna rewrite this entire thing, because, it didn't go the way I wanted, and, the dates were supposed to be changed. Sorry if you actually liked the version, but, I'm rewriting it. I have the plot down on my phone, and went completely off of it, hahaaaaa~ I won't spoil anything, but, the day of the game was supposed to be completely separate from Valentine's day. Sorry again, if you actually liked this version, but it's cancelled. 

Myehehehe, I'm evil, I know, but, I want this to be an actually good story, following plots and such. It wasn't even supposed to have Takao as a possible love interest, I swear to you, hahaaaaaa~ He's just supposed to be a side character that cheers on Midorima. But, for the sake of drama, that'll be the only thing I keep in this. Sorry, thank you again for reading that crap, haha~


End file.
